


Mr Waiter!

by VikMik222



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikMik222/pseuds/VikMik222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a young man who's working hard at college thanks to a scholarship he gained from his fantastic football skills. However, his social life is whittled down to working two restaurant jobs thanks to his mother being ill. In order to pay for the bills and her care he constantly works hard to care for her. Even during working busy hours, Steve forgets to take care of himself and finds himself skipping meals for important tips. However, on a particularly busy day, Steve is spotted by a new customer who wants to make he's looking after himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Waiter!

**Author's Note:**

> This very short fanfic is based on an adorable comic I found on Tumblr created by Perindax who is an incredibly sweet lady and an awesome artist (it can be found here: http://perindax.tumblr.com/post/121486445467/a-sad-thought-popped-into-my-head-where-steve-is ). It was so sweet that I couldn't help myself... I hope everyone enjoys!

Hi Sam,

How’s university life treating you in Washington DC? Still keeping up with your studies? I heard you’ve been making quite a surprise come back with your football team after that leg injury you suffered- sounded like quite a doozy. I hope you guys keep up the good work, I’ll be coming up to root for you in the finals! Mom has been doing alright- she’s still having to take some days off work trying to get over her treatments from the hospital but she’s pulling through well. She’s also looking forward to seeing you again soon- I’ll send you some details for some family get-togethers for next semester. College has been going well, too, teachers have been very helpful and understanding with mom and I’s situation so it’s all going pretty well for once.

Also… I wanted to email you about something crazy… I would call but once again our stupid phone provider has been giving up problems again- even after we finally paid them on time and confirmed it all with them (long story, Sammy….). Anyway, you know that Tony Stark guy? The guy just a couple of years older than us, huge billionaire and technology genius? He’s recently been stopping by the restaurant I work at in the city… And that’s not the crazy part…

I was working my shift last Saturday, the stupidly long one which usually helps me bring in the extra tips- _he_ came by. He usually grabs a table near the bar, away from the windows. It was late afternoon and he was waiting for someone to serve him. Usually he’s swamped by the waitresses. Sally managed to come to him to take his order- a large latte with extra sugar if I rightly remember him saying.

Though as I was clearing plates my stomach growled… Oh God it sounded like a tiny dinosaur it was so loud… Because its the summer holidays the restaurant has been really busy so I’ve been working through lunch breaks to try and get in as many tips and as many happy customers as I could… I thought no one heard me… 

"Waiter!" Mr Stark called to me... It was so embarrassing... I didn't know he noticed... Luckily, he didn't say anything. Instead he just start reeling off what he wanted from the menu. To my surprise he ordered almost everything… I never thought a man like that could eat so much… He’s surprisingly very lithe- his waist is slender but I guess a man who’s a prodigy in tech doesn’t have much time to work out. Still, I took his order and handed it in to the guys out back. Usually since the restaurant tries to please him as much as possible, the food was ready in no time and I took it to him. 

Once I laid everything out on the table I asked if there was anything else he wanted… And before he could even reply my stomach did it again.

Mr Stark looked at me once more and raised his hand before I could even apologise..

“Come, eat.” He said, a rather demanding tone to his voice. I thought I was hearing things at first and tried to decline. “I won’t have no for an answer. You’re a growing boy and need to eat. I’ve seen you working your ass off to the bone over the past few days. Plus a hardworking football star needs to keep up his calorie intake.”

“How did you know I…?"  

“I’ve been working with local colleges lately in the downtown area to help improve some of its technology courses- give everyone equal internet connection and all that. I’ve been dropping by your college lately and seen you in action down on the field. You’ve got skills. But I also noticed you’ve been working here- and Benny’s on the other side of the city. So much work isn’t good for you, I should know… Now put that ass on that seat and eat.” As Mr Stark spoke he plucked a fork from the table and prodded a couple of french fries before hastily holding them up towards my mouth. “If anyone complains or deducts your pay, I’ll pay you back twice fold.”

I didn’t know what to say… I still don’t know what I could of said. If you pushed me then and there I could of been blown back on my feet. But I couldn’t resist. Not because of the food, but because of that fire in his eyes. He was incredibly insistent… And who am I to upset a well paying customer? So I joined him.

He was very determined I ate everything on every plate. The only thing I saw him consume was his latte and burger- but even then he watched me like a hawk, offering food on his fork. It was so surreal. But he also surprisingly nice throughout the whole thing. 

And damn it, Sam… He has one heck of a smile…

When the plates were empty, Mr Stark sat back and patted his lips.

“Compliments to the chef… And to the good company.” He grinned, plucking out his wallet from his blazer pocket.

“No, thank you, Mr Stark. You didn’t need to do anything like that, honestly… But thanks… It’ll keep my going all night.” As I was about to get up and clear the plates away he put the money down on the table to pay for the food but also got to his feet- grabbing my hand. He slipped a few twenty dollar bills into my palm.

“Thanks for the meal, boy scout. I’ll be back tomorrow to make sure you’re keeping up with lunch breaks. A growing boy like you needs food to grow.” His hand lingered in mine for a moment. His fingers surprisingly rough but his touch was gentle and steady. My eyes met his for a moment and I could swear my heart stuttered. I never thought someone like Tony Stark would want to drop by just to see me… And from the look in his eyes he meant it.

“I’ll see you around, Mr Rogers.” Tony grinned, winking at me while straightening his suit before leaving restaurant.

When I checked how much tip he gave me I found he left a business card in the small wad… Sam, he left me his personal number… _Tony Stark_ left me his personal number…

It still feels like its all so surreal… Like none of it happened but it did!

You know what the crazy thing about all of this is? Not the meeting, not the fact he bought me lunch…

It’s that I can’t wait to see him again tomorrow… 

I’ll try and keep you updated…! 

From,

Steve


End file.
